What Do You Want From Me?
by whitexbliss
Summary: Who ever said life or love was easy, even if you're an imprint? This is a tale of life, love, mistakes and regret. Takes place after Breaking Dawn. One mistake just may cause Nessie everything she holds dear... or was it a mistake? Full summary inside.
1. When Perfection isn't Always Perfect

**What Do You Want From Me  
by: WhitexBliss**

_So... I have finally found my way back to writing fanfiction. I used to write a lot when I was younger for Buffy: The Vampire Slayer more than anything else. To be honest, I avoided the Twilight Saga with a passion, dubbing it to be just another tween craze. I'm 23 and I knew I was far to old to even fathom watching the movie. My son, who was 2 months old at the time got really sick and wanted to sleep nowhere else but on me. I was bored and some what curious about the Twilight world thanks to the promotion going on for New Moon so I caved. I watched Twilight on my laptop and I fell in love (even though the movie is sorta shitty). I read Twilight with fair interest then when I read New Moon, everything changed. I love Jacob's character and the wolf pack. _

_I've read many wonderful fanfictions and I decided to give my own take on things. _

_This story takes place as an AU of Breaking Dawn. Bella and Edward were married, had Nessie and Bella was changed. This is a cross-over of sorts. I'm not putting it in the cross-over section because there will only be small parts that have any aspects from the Buffyverse. _

_Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Myer and I do not profit from it in any way, shape or form _

**Prologue:  
When Perfection Isn't Always Perfect**

_Her skin is like porcelain / her hair is perfect / and sometimes she really gets to me / she's gorgeous and you know she knows it / she's a size zero and she loves to show it / she's the girl you love to hate / she's a heart stopping double take / everyone knows she's got it made_

_"Miss Popularity" by Jordan Pruitt_

I opened my eyes and sighed with contentment. The previous night was nothing short of heaven. I may have only been technically alive for six years but I felt and looked a great deal older. My dad always believed I was far too young for adult experiences, despite looking and feeling like an eighteen year old; though, after last night, I knew he was wrong.

I started school at Forks High a few months ago and I had made quite a few friends. I was part of the 'in crowd'. Everyone wanted to be my friend, not that I complained. Who wouldn't want to be friends with the richest and most beautiful girl in school?

I became fast friends with Heidi Sasse, the former Queen B. We did everything together, including drive the guys wild. I may have been bonded to my boyfriend, Jacob as his imprint; however there were no rules that said I couldn't flirt. Something else my dad always hated. Heidi threw the pre-homecoming party at her place for the elite students at Forks High. This was the first party I attended without Jacob. His sister Rebecca had flown in from Hawaii for a visit and wanted to spend time with her. He practically begged me to go with him but he knew I couldn't. I was front runner for Homecoming Queen; I couldn't just miss my last chance to flirt myself some key votes from influential people. It caused a rather large fight between us. He called me childish and spoilt. I call it enjoying my life. I had eternity to spend with him. Why wasn't I just allowed to enjoy my high school experience to the fullest the first time I do it?

I admit it was sort of nice to let my hair down without Jacob around. He never let me do anything out side of my dad's 'safety zone'. I was free to do what I wanted, when I wanted and with who ever I wanted to do it with. For the first time in my life I was totally free to be the Renesmee Cullen I wanted to be.

I looked around the room and noticed that I wasn't in either of my bedrooms. Not the one in cottage that I shared with my parents nor the one in the main house. I was still at Heidi's place, lying on the sofa sleeper in her families rec room. I sat up and stretched. My muscles were sore and oddly tense, especially my thighs. As I stretched, the sheet covering my body fell, exposing my bare breasts. I glanced down and gasped. I was naked. I smirked. _Jacob must have joined me after all. _I glanced down to look at my gorgeous wolf-man only to promptly fall of the bed. Lying beside me in a state of total nudity was Rich.

"Oh god," I whispered quietly under my breath. "What have I done?"

Before you jump on the hate wagon, understand that Nessie is very young and doesn't always think about things before she does them. Yes, she's Jacob's imprint but through all the stories I have ever read, Nessie was made to be too perfect or sweet. She never really seems to make any big mistakes. It's not normal lol. I also dislike imprinting… it makes relationships seem to perfect and easy. So please don't hate me. Read and review and let me know what you think!


	2. Unfaithful

_Hello! Here's Chapter One... Normally updates wouldn't come this fast but I already had this one almost done. I hope everyone here likes it :) I am trying something new here. Please visit my blog if you'd like to see what Rich and Heidi look like. Link is on my profile._

_Now on with the show..._

_I own nothing. SM does.  
_

**Chapter One: Unfaithful**

_Story of my life / searching for the right / but it keeps avoiding me / sorrow in my soul / cuz it seems like wrong / really loves my company_

"Unfaithful" by Rihanna

I normally refrain from using any sort of my vampire skills in front of humans; however, I needed to get out of there and fast. I gathered my clothes in record time and bolted from the mansion. As I scurried to the car, I pulled my blackberry from my pocket and noticed I had twenty missed calls and fifteen text messages. I decided to listen to my voicemail since there was only one. I knew something was wrong. My parents knew I would be spending the night over at Heidi's; the second I heard my mom's voice, my fears were confirmed.

"Renesmee, its mom. You need to come home as soon as you get this. It's... It's Jacob. We don't know what happened to him but he's... We're losing him."

I froze. How did I not sense that he was slipping? Surely I would have considering that I am his imprint? I have felt when he's been hurt before yet now, I felt nothing. I felt perfectly normal... Well, as normal as you can with an insane amount of guilt haunting you.

I broke out into a full speed run towards the Cullen estate; it took less than a minute thanks to the speed I inherited from my father. Upon arrival, anyone would have assumed they were walking up to a funeral. Sam's wolf pack was outside the main door with their heads hung in sorrow. Tears began to welt in my eyes at the site. _Did my Jacob die?_

What happened next, I was not expecting. Paul looked up at me with pure hatred in his eyes. He snarled and ran towards me, his body shaking.

"What did you do to him, freak?"

I looked at him in disbelief. Before he could reach me though, Sam grabbed him and threw him towards Collin and Brady who restrained him. I looked at everyone with confusion in my eyes. It seemed as if everybody knew what I had done. My eyes widened in horror.

_Alice. Of course she would know what had happened!_

"No, Alice hasn't been able to see anything, Renesmee." My dad's voice rang out from the top of the stairs. There was no denying he was mad. "You better come upstairs, young lady."

I lowered my head and walked up the stairs and into the house. I tried my hardest to think of anything but what had happened between Rich and me. As I walked into the house, I could feel the emotions hit me like a brick wall. That was probably the reason I couldn't smell Jasper, it would have been too much for him. I casted my eyes upon my family and cringed. My mom looked disappointed, as did Esme and Carlisle, Emmett looked angry, Alice just shook her head at me and Rosalie looked disgusted. I went to say something when I heard a painful howl coming from the back yard. Carlisle was gone in an instant. I knew it was Jacob so I bolted towards the back when my father grabbed me effortlessly.

"You are not going back there!" He shouted as he sat me down on the sofa. "You are the last person Jacob needs to see right now."

I glanced up at my father with tears in my eyes. "What is wrong with him? What happened?"

"This is what a shape shifter goes through when the bond is broken." The voice came from the doors leading to the backyard. It belonged to Sue Clearwater.

"What do you mean when the bond is broken?" I asked standing up to face Sue.

Her face hit me like daggers. If looks could have killed I would have dropped like bricks where I stood. I immediately brought my eyes to the floor.

"The imprint," my mother snarled. "When the imprint is broken the wolf goes through immense pain from the loss of its mate."

_The imprint was broken? What? How? Why? I lost my Jacob?_

"He's not your Jacob anymore, Renesmee." I spun around to face my father. "You broke the imprint when you engaged in sexual activities with that jock from your school."

I hit the floor squarely on my knees as an overwhelming wave of emotion hit me. I broke the imprint. I was no longer bonded to Jacob, _my_ Jacob for life. It would no longer be an easy road through eternity with my soul mate. I would have to fight for his love like mom had to for dad.

"You are right, Renesmee. The imprint breaks in matters such as this so that the man behind the wolf gets a choice whether or not to love you or leave you."

"Leave..." I whispered, my heart breaking within my chest. "Jacob wouldn't leave me! He can't leave me. I'm his soul mate. He's my Jacob!"

"You should have thought about that before you did this to him." Rosalie said with bitterness in her voice. "I may not be his biggest fan but he does not deserve to have his heart broken like this again."

I noticed my mother cringe which sparked confusion in me. I looked towards my father with a pleading expression on my face. I had to see Jacob and explain what had happened and how sorry I was.

"Please," I sobbed, "Let me see him. Let me make this okay with him."

"I don't think you can." A strained husky voice whispered from behind me. I lifted my head to see Jacob standing in the door way with Jasper and Carlisle supporting his weight

"Jacob!" I shouted as I ran towards him

"Don't." He said flatly as he put his hand up. "I don't have anything to say to you right now, Renesmee."

My eyes filled with tears. "Renesmee? You've never called me…"

He snarled. "Just leave me alone."

I watched as Carlisle and Jasper assisted Jacob through the large house towards the wolves waiting outside. It was in that moment that I felt my entire world collapse onto me. Everything I had ever been sure of had just walked through the front doors and out of my life for god only knows how long. Maybe forever. I don't think Jacob could ever forgive me and now that there was no imprint bonding us together, nothing was certain. My safety blanket for us was shattered. I collapsed onto the floor into heartbroken sobs that sent tremors throughout my entire body. I felt a wave of calm pass through me that barely took the edge off.

_Thank Jasper for me, dad, please. _

I felt a set of cold arms wrap around my body and lift me into the bridal position. It was my mother. She carried me into my father's old room and laid me on the bed that was there from when she was still human. I curled my body into hers and continued to sob as she rubbed my head tenderly. She knew what it was like to watch the love of your life walk away from you with no certainty if you would ever see them again. She ended up with dad again but would I be so lucky? With the imprint gone was being his soul mate simply enough?

"You have to believe that it is," my mom whispered responding to what I had projected to her. "Jacob is just hurt, badly. I don't think he'll ever give you up, though."

"I don't understand, mom," I choked out in between sobs. "I thought the imprint couldn't be broken. I thought he would always be what I needed him to be."

"To an extent, my dear," my father spoke from the door way. "I was talking to Sue about this when she first came here. You declared your love and committed yourself to him. You accepted the promise ring he gave you on your birthday. Had you told him you needed to experience life a bit first, even after promising him then it never would have been broken. It was broken because you betrayed that bond."

"I… I didn't mean…"

"I know you may not have meant too," my dad responded softly as he sat on the edge of the bed. "However, what's done is done. There is nothing you can do to take it back, no matter how bad you may want too. The rest is in Jacob's hands, my dear."

"What can I do?" I asked with pleading eyes

"Give him space." My mom responded this time. "Let him sort things out for himself. He'll come around."

I nodded, holding onto the ray of hope that my mom was right. He would just need some time to himself then he'd come back and we would work things out together as a couple.

My mother was wrong. Jacob never came back.

_There you have it for Chapter 1. Don't worry; Jacob is not gone for good! He'll be back soon! The next chapter is set a bit into the future but you'll quickly be filled in on the events! What do you think so far? Let me know!_


End file.
